Eps3.0 power-saver-mode.h
(Power Saver) | image = File:Ep301.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | season = 3 | episode = 1 | caption = | airdate = October 11, 2017 | writer = Sam Esmail | director = Sam Esmail | viewers = | previous = | next = |}} is the first episode of Season 3 of Mr. Robot. It was broadcast on October 11, 2017 Plot Synopsis Origin of the Title * Power saving mode is a computer setting that reduces power consumption and battery capacity by shutting down idle hardware devices. *The extension: The .h file extension is used to define header files used with C++ or C programming languages that contain constants, function prototypes and external variable definitions. Summary One week after Elliot is shot by Tyrell, he wakes up in Angela's apartment. Angela informs him of the situation and Elliot sets off to find Tyrell. Failing that, he finds an emotionally broken Darlene in his apartment, and they go to a hacker hangout, planning to stop Stage 2 of the 5/9 hack. They succeed, but are caught by the Dark Army. They meet Irving, a car salesman who works as a fixer for The Dark Army. Elliot refuses to restart Stage 2. When Darlene leaves him alone, he begins reflecting on his actions and its consequences on the world. Meeting with Angela, Elliot requests a job with E Corp to undo the hack. Unknown to Elliot, Angela is working with Mr. Robot and Tyrell to restart Stage 2, with Angela again motivated by her mother's death to finish what Elliot started. Episode Notes Deleted Scene * At 11:15 pm, Angela is asleep on the couch in front of her TV. She is awoken by Irving, laughing at Frank Cody. She is alarmed, but he explains to her that Tyrell shot Elliot. He puts a scrambling device on the table. Angela is upset, asks to see Elliot. Irving tells her she is to be somewhat of an HR manager. He reminds her who Tyrell is and gives her a phone on which he will call any minute now. She is to calm him down. Irving leaves and soon after Tyrell calls. Technology * The game played by the hackers is Capture the Flag (CTF), where teams hack into computers to recover small pieces of data called "flags". This competition is a qualifying round for entry into the DEFCON CTF; the Las Vegas DEFCON is the most well-known hacker conference. * Irving has Darlene use the New York State Police web page to look up the VIN of the car chasing them, then phones OnStar impersonating a police officer to initiate a slowdown. Music * "Come and Get These Memories". Performed by Martha and the Vandellas (1963). Plays during the opening sequence in the Red Wheelbarrow BBQ. * "Whistling Away the Dark". Performed by Julie Andrews (1970). From the film Darling Lili; music by Henry Mancini and lyrics by Johnny Mercer, nominated for the Academy Award for Best Original Song. Plays over the opening credits. * "Razorgirl". Performed by Dubvirus (2016). Played in the "1984" hacker hangout * "Touch". Performed by Daft Punk, featuring Paul Williams (2013). Trivia * As of this episode, Rami Malek and technical advisor Kor Adana are credited as producers. Easter Eggs * The hacker's den is identified as "1984". This name refers to the George Orwell novel by the same name, where the omnipresent "Big Brother" controls the totalitarian state of Oceania. It also refers to the seminal Apple Computer commercial introducing the first Macintosh computer Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Broadcast episodes